


Flower through disarray

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: DogDaysAreOver [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning walks, Not Beta Read, Olfactory sense, Post-Season/Series 03, Territory Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Will is slowly boarding the scope of his olfactory ability.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I deemed appropriate a line of [Fake It](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bastille/fakeit.html) as title of my work.

Each scent trails behind a distinct chemical trace, for the brain to revise and associate to pleasant, repulsive or still undefined sensations; Will is slowly boarding the scope of his olfactory ability, in an unconscious attempt to emulate Hannibal’s fine nose.

His recent suggestion to familiarize himself with natural elements, such as wood and leaves, gradually evolves into a daily exercise, an attentive research on familiar substances, not yet associated to specific odours. Under the supervision of the doctor, Will starts to distinguish spices in their pots, dusty books left too long on his nightstand, the strong fragrance of most wild flowers growing in the fallow fields he walks throw.

Refusing the shelter of an umbrella from the morning drizzle, when he collects his thoughts in long, lazy walks with Hannibal at his side, Will realizes that rain is not in fact the only presence clinging to their clothes, once he sets foot indoors.

He distinguishes the scent his pack so proudly would wear, after the long storm stopped and left mud on their path. Wet fur chasing dirt and grime, or as such perceived in human’s nose. A primal contact with soft grass, stagnant water, supple rotten fruits under a tree, stones covered in musk.

For some weeks Hannibal insists on taking him for a walk every morning, considering the practice part of their silent deal; Will would have felt it like a personal failure, if his dogs had manifested discontent in his supervision, so he doesn’t complain. Much.

A timid, warm sun filters a thick layer of fog, finding him shirtless and barefoot, spread on the ground; arms crossed behind his head. He resists the temptation to experiment a roll on his sides, as to dress his cold and trembling skin with the same dew that already covers his back; Hannibal is watching, yet Will has no more self-consciousness to spare.

His olfaction lacks training.

Hannibal’s reaction speaks volumes about the odours he’s carrying around; probably the doctor already possesses the powerful senses required to discern each single component of the elaborate, rich mixture covering his body. His nostrils briefly flare as he concentrates to sample the final outcome as he would with a glass of wine.

Will has the feeling that Hannibal doesn’t particularly enjoy the way his personal odour combines with the earth, even if he assures him: “No need to wash.” Dogs have a way to establish contact with nature that involves their fur covered in whatever filth they encounter; Hannibal wants to support this, and Will might decide to accept his offer just to piss him off, since he possesses a nose much finer than his own.

He can soil the wooden floor Hannibal so persistently, almost compulsively keeps clean, marking dutifully the territory, before heading to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the plot is suffering for my decision to proceed slowly towards the end I've prefixed; I fear I'll keep describing boring scenes such as this until I reach a breaking point, but this _is_ an experiment, so every discover is a step forward...  
>  As always, thank you very much for following my ~~narrative~~ descriptive line, and in particular to [Fhimechan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan), for always being ready to tell me that "healing" is not "heading" and suggesting interesting tips on how to remain coherent with what I say; sometimes it's easier said than done.  
>  I enjoy every form of interaction, comments or [the likes](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/), so don't hesitate, if you have something to say; it makes me feel loved <3


End file.
